YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK!
by Queen of Blades
Summary: a CRAZY sorta-self-insertion (i insert my friend Yuki). SHE IS INSANE!! LINK IS INSANE!!! I AM INSANE!!! FUNNYFUNNY
1. Stalkers,Jumping,Shakespear! Plus: Yuki!

YUKI LOVES LINK!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
A CARAZY CRAZY SELF-INSERTION (kinda) FANFIC  
I insert my friend yuki, who is insane, into OOT. ^_^ FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Link or anybody in the story, in fact.................. Danm! I usually own SOMETHING!!!!  
  
For those of you who have read my other fics: Yuki = Ariyah_Chan = Dark Angel Ayanami!! YAY!! READ HER FIC!!!!(under Ariyah_chan)   
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Link woke up. Navi flew into his face. "Wake up! Stupid Evil Kirk!"  
"I'm not Kirk."  
"WAKE UP, lazt link boy!"  
"I'm awake."  
"wE HAVE TO SEE THE gREAT dEKU tREE!"  
"UMM... OK."  
they went out of his treehouse. Saria fell away from the door where she had been evesdropping as the exited.  
"WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?!?!?"  
"um,mmm.... yah...."  
"WHY?!?!"  
"urgh... you sleep in your clothes, so there's nothing to watch, so I decided to listen instead. Wanna know how to use a fiary?"  
he thought for a second. "ARGH!!! HENTAI!!! STALKER!!!!"  
"ummm.. ijustrememberedigottagobye!" and she jumped out of his treehouse.  
".......... disturbing...."   
"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"???ur hyper!"  
"NO!!!!!!! FREAKIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DUH!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S!!!!!!!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Alright."  
  
They went to the exit. Mido was there.  
"Ha! You can't go here! you need a sword and a sheild!"  
"umm...... why?"  
"I dunno..........."  
"Arn't weapons forbidden near the Great Deku Tree?"  
".............."  
While Mido was sitting there, confused, Link jumped over him.  
"HAHAHA!! BYE, SUCKER!!!"  
He was gloating so much he ran into a small, pointy-eared Kokori girl in blue instead of Green. "Here, I found your sword."   
******************** Link gained Kokori Sword!!!***********************  
"................."  
"................."  
"................."  
"................."  
"ACK!!!!!! IT'S UR EVIL TWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"young Link?"  
"no, just Link."  
"no, he's the older you. You are Young Link."  
"......................................."  
"......................................................"  
"..........."  
".............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................."  
"ACK!!!!! SHE OUT-LINKED LINK!!!"  
"I'm Yuki."  
"I'm Link."  
"I know..."  
"........."  
"Let's go save the Deku Tree!!!"  
"umm.... right....."  
-----------------------AT DEKU TREE ------------------------------  
"Link... methinks though art..."  
"Does he always talk like this?"  
"yes. Shut up."  
"Ahhith... Yuki.... I knowith of thee... whatith dost thou doith hereith?"  
"umm... i dunno."  
"Yuki, Where art Polonius?"  
"At supper."  
"At supper where?"  
"at supper where he eats not, but is eaten."  
"I ask agian. Yuki, where art Polonius?"  
"Send Link here to look for him in Heaven. If you find him not there, you may search the other place yourself."  
"ouch/! Thateth hurtithj!"  
"Who's polonius?" asked a confused Link.  
"I dunno. Anyways, you were telling us that you are dying and we need to save you?"  
"yes, that's right. "  
"How are we gonna save you?"  
"here..." and he opened his mouth.  
"EWWWWW!!!! GROSS!!!!! "  
"He's a tree, there's not guts or anything..."  
".................."  
"right...."  
"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------IN THE DEKU TREE-----------  
"grr.... I need top find the Slingshot..."  
"Oh, here, I have an extra one!" said helpful Yuki  
"..........."  
**************************LINK GAINED THE SLINGSHOT!!!!****************  
"............. now what?"  
"umm... jump!"  
"what?"  
"wishmehappylanding, all I gotta do is JUUUUUUMMPP!!" sang Yuki, (from aladdin)  
They jumped.   
"Dang! Now, let's see... Deku sticks, deku sticks..."  
"Yo! Just jump!' called Yuki from the other side of the river."  
"umm... whatever...."  
Link jumped across  
"you'll never beat my brothers unless..."  
"2-3-1, 23 is #1. I memorized it." (note: no, she didn't really, but I did, so nyaa.)  
"waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Link! you hit #2, I'll take #3, kk?"  
".........."  
"ouch!"  
"ouch!"  
"OUCH! QUEEEEEENY!!!"  
"yah, yah, let's just beat this, shall we?"  
"................."  
-----------------------------------in the boss chamber----------------  
  
"soo... where's the boss?"  
"umm...."  
Din appears  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
"HEY! Where's Ghoma?"  
"oh, she... um.... died. NOONE CAN DEFEAT ME, THE GODDESS OF FIRE!!!"  
"Oh yeah? Il din sarà... hmm sposato... chi è avalible........ AHA!!! il din sposerà la sfera di bowling di giro di ballo di ballo!!! "  
"YOU WOULDN'T!!!" cried Navi  
"I WOULD!!!" cired Yuki  
"NOO!!!"  
"YES!!"  
"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!?!?!?" asked Din, hurt.  
"you... YOU KNOW!!"  
"I didn't DO anything!"  
"er... it must have happened in the future then...."  
"????"exclaimed Link.  
"SHE SPELLS IN ITALIAN. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW."  
"ahh... ok. So, how do we defeat Din?"  
"Here, Link, have some Ice Arrows!"  
*****************************Link recived Ice Arrows!******************  
".... riiight... I don't have a bow...."  
*****************************Link recived Fairy Bow!!******************  
"thank you..."  
*****************************Yuki equipped Crossbow!******************  
"no problem!"  
They freeze Din. A heart container appears.  
"That's IT?!?!? in the sequal at least you get a MASK!!!"  
"umm... what?"  
"never mind..."  
They are teleported to the outside.  
"Well done, "  
"yes, we know, you are still dead, give us the stone."  
"ok."  
*******************************Yuki recived Kokori Emrald!*************  
  
  
NEXT CAHPTER: the Fire thingie!! Laughs abound! REVIEW!! 


	2. To Goron city we go! plus: What's up wit...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK ch 2  
  
umm..... Yuki just read the title.... :: fingers Naryu's Love, has backpack full of Green Potions::... just in case.... heh heh heh.... ACK!!!! RUN!!!  
Aldrea: I'll hold her off at the dorr! you type!  
Right! Idon'townZeldaorYukicauseYukiisPO'datmegottagobye  
  
LATER  
ok, I think I'm safe now.... On to the story!  
  
Yuki and Link reached Kakario. They got stopped by the stupid gurad, of course.  
"Ha! Stupid guard, I will jump over you like i did Mido!"  
he tries.  
"Kid, you are like 4 feet tall, and 10 frickin years old! Like you could jump over ME! HAHAHAH!!"  
It was true. Link could not jump nearly high enough.  
"Now what, Yuki?"  
"umm... I only played once..."  
"?????????"  
"..............................."  
*dingalingaling!*  
"What was that?"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"sounded like a bell!"  
*dingalingaling!*  
Link and Yuki looked about for the source of the ringing.  
*dingalingaling!*  
"What IS that?"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"Make it stop!"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"HEY!!!!!"  
"Navi?"  
"HEY!! RING FREAKING RING!!!"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"She's ringing."  
"riiiight."  
They looked closer at her.  
"She has a bell on her BUT?!?!?"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"She. is. ringing. a. bell. on. her. but."  
"I think your fairy is mental!"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"HEY! LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What?!?!?"  
"MAybe, if you LISTENED to Saria, and went through the training course, you would KNOW that you are supposed to press C^!!!"  
"How, exactly, do I do that?"  
"Good question........"  
They thought about that for a minute.  
*dingalingaling!*  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"GO!!! TO!!! THE!!! PALACE!!!"  
"umm... why?"  
"I DUNNOI!!!!!!!!!!"  
"kk."  
Yuki turned into a cat and jumped, dissapearing into thin air.  
"Hey! Come back!"  
She poked her head through the invisible warp. It looked as though it was floating in midair.  
"Are you coming?"  
"ACK! DEMON!"  
"yeah... and?"  
"umm......"  
"......."  
"......."  
"Oh! you can't warp?"  
"....."  
"here!"  
*******************************Link recived Farorea's Wind! **********  
"umm... I have no magic?"  
***********************Link gianed Magic!*****************************  
"schweet! Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------at the palace-------------------------  
"Man. who knew guards could be bribed with COOKIES!?!?!?"  
"I dunno." responded Yuki, back in huminoid form.  
They approached the courtyard. The princess turned around and said, sarcasticlly, "hi.wow, you have a fairy. Do you have the green shining stone? great. gee whiz. come see the evil dude through this window. what is your name? oh, hello link. I am Zelda."  
"I thought Zelda had BLOND hair...." siad Link, confused.  
"ALDREA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
They went and hugged each other. "WOW! What are YOU doing as Zelda?"  
"oh, I do this sumtimes. It's relaxing. Why are YOU here?"  
"umm.... you put me here?"  
"oh...... wait, what?"  
"I figure we are in a fanfic..."  
"ooooohhh..... " she thought for a second. "hee hee! I know what one this one is! heeheehee..... you will MURDER me when you find out what it is called!"  
"...... o..........k......"  
"n-eways.... "  
"yeah...."  
"what are you waiting for? go to Death Mountian! and don't forget..." and I, er, she whispered in Yuki's ear.  
Yuki's eyes got wide. "will do! YAY! DDR RULEZ!!!"  
(yes, I know that seems totally random.... trust me.)  
-----------------------------Back at the Guard-----------------------  
"ummm.... Link?"  
"yeah, Yuki?"  
"what did we forget?"  
"umm,....."  
*dingalingaling!*  
"oh! never mind! I have an idea!"  
*dingalingaling!*  
"Oi! Guard! It's for you!"  
"really?" he held Navi up to his ear. "hello? hello?"  
"come on!" whispered Yuki to Link. They both took off.  
"hello? Dude, I think your phone's bro..... Dang! I SWORE never to fall for that again!"  
  
------------------------------ON DEATH MOUNTAIN------------------------  
  
"faster, Link! We have to get up to the tooo... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Yuki had fallen off Death Mountain. Luckily, they were not too far up..."  
"Damn!" said Yuki, followed by a series of untranslatable words in 12 languages.  
"Impressive vocabulary!" said Link.  
"grrrrr..." growled Yuki. She turned into a cat and bounded up the mountain.   
"ooh! Kitty!" said Link.  
"umm......"  
"BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'LL FRY YOUR BRAIN!!!" screamed the Authoress. (that actually happened in a RPG IM sessin we did..... he ended up as Miroku..... riiiight.... never mind.)  
"..........."  
".........."  
".........."  
".........."  
"you will?"  
"NO!"  
"umm....."  
".........."  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yuki pushed Link off Death Mountain.  
"tee hee hee!" she giggled.  
  
  
GRRR!!! my computer died!! I cannot finish the Goron City er,... Episode.... without the typed transcript of what we sadi and did when she palyed b/c she actually PLAYED that part and it'a funny as hell! REVIEW  
  
ACK!!! YUKI!!!  
yuki: I'll teach you!!!  
Me: maybe your ex-husband will save you!  
Yuki: NANI?!??!?!!??!!? Say that again?!?!?  
Me: um.... ::snaps fingers:: Oi! minion!  
(my brother, dressed as Larvea from Vampire Princess Miyu arrives)  
him: I AM NOT YOUR MINIO!!!  
Me: Didn't you want to murder her?   
him: m::notices Yuki;; DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: begins making a hasty retret::  
Me: ::slips away quietly:: 


	3. Goron City Cont Laughs abound! plus, Yuk...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK ch 3  
  
She decided to spare me for the moment because she likes her vocabulaty in the fic.   
DarkAngelAyanami: lol  
DarkAngelAyanami: although im STILL gonna kill you for that title  
  
er, maybe not................ ::gulp::: on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------Goron City------------------------------------  
"k, equip the bug sheild."  
"????????"  
"umm... you know, the one we bought in Castle Town?"  
"ooh, the HYLIAN sheild..."  
"yeah. that one. Now, how do we get down?"  
"this way."  
"well, it WOULD probably be better if I used the ramp-thing, but I'd probably fall off."   
10 seconds later: "AcK! D'Arvit! Dammit! Maldición! Nada! " ect.  
"now, how do we go see the king?"  
"umm.... look! a triforce!"  
**********************Yuki played zelda's lullibye!********************  
"wow... who'da thunk? Let's go!"  
"I am mad. Leave me alone."  
"hmm... I know how to beat this! Play a song!" cried Link  
"what song?"  
"well, not Zelda's lullibye, we just used it..."  
"so what song?"  
"THE ONLY OTHER SONG YOU KNOW!!!" (note: Yuki knows all the songs they were SUPPOSED to know by now but forgot to learn. I tought them to her in her spare time.)  
*************************Yuki played Saria's song.********************  
"CAn he break dance?"  
"He's playing Dance Dance Revolution!"  
"Ah, thank you for playing that wonderful song! Is there something you wanted to ask me?"  
"yeah. Can you break dance?"  
"ignore him. We want the stone."  
"ahh. You must save us from the Dingadongdongs... er.... the Dingdongthewitchisdeads... no... the Dongadongos! To get what you want, you have to defeat them."  
"So... we have to beat Dongadongo's cavern just to see you BREAK DANCE?!?!?"  
"yes. I mean, no. I don't know. just do it. But why don't you open the passage to the Optomitrist while you are at it?"  
"alright."   
They went up the ramps.  
"stay away from the edge, stay away from the edge..."   
"what?"  
"oh, nothing.... say, where IS the entrence to the Optomitrist from here?"  
"Just follow the rolling thing."  
"ok. I see it! It's a Dance Dance Revolution Bowling Ball!!"  
"ok. How do we open it?"  
"Oh! i remember this part! k, you grab the bomb flower over there... set it down... now RUN!!!"  
"ACK!! DAMMIT!!"  
"stay away from the roilling thing..."  
"now what?"  
"now you go get hit by the Dance Dance Revolution Bowling Ball."  
"really?"  
"NO!!!"   
  
-----------------------------some time later, still in Goron City------  
"now what? Am i going the right way? where am i ? what the hell is that.. ooh stay away from the hot lava.... this could get confusing..."  
"I know where we are!go right... other right..."  
"does it really matter?"  
"YES!!!"  
"look! The exit! Now, how do we open the cave?"  
"See that bomb flower?"  
"yeeeessss.."  
"throw it... NO... oh god, duck and cover!"  
"This is not going welll....."  
"IT's OPEM!!!"  
"YAY!! Now go over there."  
"to the edge? now.., aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"  
"you wern't supposed to do that..." said Navi, stunned.  
"at least he's down!"  
"HOW COULD YOU MAKE LINK FALL OFF OF DEATH MOUNTAIN?!!!"   
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND AT LEAST HE'S DOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
-----------------------------------Later, in the Cavern--------------  
"What's that, Link?"  
"Lava."  
"NO!! hothothothot!!"  
"YUKI! STOP GOOFING OFF!!!" cried a Mysterious Voice from Above.  
"Why?"  
"I'll do it!"  
"do what?"  
"what happened the LAST time you played?"  
She thought for a second. "you wouldn't!"  
"my foot is inching twords the machine..."  
"hey Link!"  
"yeah?"  
She pushed him into the mud. He got back up. suddanl;y, the entire world shoock and buzzed.  
"EARTHQUAKE!!"  
it ended. Link got back up. Yuki was stuck halfway through rock. "ow... my head... the colors... why is everything shakiong?"  
"It's called "clipping". " said the smug Mysterious Voice.  
"????" said Link  
"She burrowed."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"She burrowed when I hit the machine."  
"I am getting a headache..." said Yuki.  
"So I'll hit RESET then." siad the MVFA.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
"why not?"  
"I might go poof! I'm, not supposed to be here, remember?"  
"oops..."  
Will she ever become unburrowed? Should I rewset her? REVIEW!!!  
IM with Beta Tester DarkAngelAyanami (Yuki)  
  
PetGirl10: shoudl Link or you burrow?  
DarkAngelAyanami: uh................  
DarkAngelAyanami: flip a coin  
DarkAngelAyanami: WHY?!  
PetGirl10: darn! i don't HAVE a coin!  
PetGirl10: so u pick. U or Link?  
DarkAngelAyanami: make it link b/c cats dont burrow  
PetGirl10: 2 late  
DarkAngelAyanami: BUT CATS DONT BURROW!!!!!  
PetGirl10: so?  
PetGirl10: neither do kokorians...  
PetGirl10: normally...  
DarkAngelAyanami: but they still burrow sumtimes  
DarkAngelAyanami: and cats dont  
PetGirl10: tough 


	4. Spewing Zoras, demented owls, romantic m...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK ch. 4  
  
:: ques up NAryu's love:: ALDREA!!  
::aldrea appears:: yah?  
u got a flame-sheild spell 4 me yet?  
Aldrea: oh,yah,sure. Here you go. LAsts 12 hours before it has to be renewed.  
TY!!!!! :-P YUKI/ARIYAH!!!!   
  
  
kk, on with the fic!  
  
"DARN YOU!!! D'ARVIT!!!" Yuki, half stuck in mud, had a migrane.  
"Got any 2's?"  
"Go fish. Are you SURE you don't want to learn poker?" asked Din, who had been awakened by the shouting in her domian.  
"Yes."   
"Oi vey!" cried Sheik. *She* had pulled out a laptop in order to find SOME way of un-burrowing Yuki. Suddanly, she bursty out laughing.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" asked Yuki.  
"Listen to this: Y.Link:*sees them* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0_0   
Ariyah:*pouts*  
QOB:*snickers* now is that any way to treat your wife? =)  
Y.Link:SHE AINT MY WIFE!!!!!!!!!  
Ariyah:*looks as if shes about to murder QOB* ~groooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~  
QOB:*looks at the growling girl and nervously backs away* uh.............maybe I shouldnt have said that..............  
Ariyah:*lunges at QOB with Megaton Hammer out* YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!QOB: GAH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*"  
  
"ACK!!!! THAT'S MY FIC!!!!! UR NOT REASERCHING!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!" cried Yuki (she also goes by Ariyah sometimes).   
"What the.... WIFE?!?!?!?! @.@" cried Y.Link.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cackled Din.  
"um... oops?"  
"DIE!!"  
"DIE!!"  
"DIE!!"  
"Um, Yuki? do you LIKE being burrowed?" asked a Deku Scrub that had gotten lost.  
"NO!!! U IDIOT!!"   
"Then why don't you use your authoress powers to unburrow?"  
"SHE revoked them!"  
"Oh. OK." and he burrowed into the ground.  
"Hey! Wait a minute! I can wiggle my toes! There's a hole here!" cired Yuki. Then she dissapeared.  
"YUKI!!!"  
"No, Link, it's alright. I turned into cat form and fell into the hole!"  
"@.@ it took her THAT LONG to find the Hhole?!?!?" cried Shiek. "Well, I guess I'm outta here. Dai!"  
"Dai Stiho." said Din and Yuki. Sheik did *her* deku-nut thingie and Din dissapeared. Y.Link waited for a second before Yuki jumped out of the hole in cat form, Goron Ruby in mouth. She turned back to human for, "Let's go! Vamanos!"  
"Ba-ma- who?!!?"  
"never mind."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Find my daughter!"  
"That's all he says. Hmm..... How are we gonna jump over HIM?!?!"  
"I dunno, Link. Wait! I know! Come on!" They raced out of the Zora Domain and to the path by Lake Hylia.  
DOOO doo doo doo doo doo.... dooo dodooo doodoodoodoodoodoodoo (u know, Kapora Gabora's theme.)  
"Hello Link. HOO HOO HHOO! Hello, yuki, hoo-hoo."  
"ACK! IT'S A DEMENTED OWL!!"  
"It's a Ho-oh!!"  
"It's a hoot-hoot!"  
"It's a dancedance revolution kho-oh!"  
"Actually... it's an idiotic owl. But look?! feathers! Grab some!"  
"If you go this way, you can get to laky Hylia. Hoot-hoot HOOT! Do you want to hear what I said again?"  
"RUUUUNNN!!!"  
"RIGHT BEHIND YOU, LINK!!!"  
They ran back to King Zora.  
"Find my daughter!"  
"So now what, Yuki?"  
"Feather + Zora = TICKLE!!"  
"oh."  
They began to tickle him.  
"hahahah... stophahaha.. ihahahajusthahahaatehahaha... hahahah" SPLOSSH! Yuki and Y.Link were covered in Zora barf.   
"EWEWEWEWEWEW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Is there somewhere we can change?"  
"Over there." The Zora king was now the size of a small dog. They went into a shop for hylians and changed in the restroom (Zoras don't have restrooms). Yuki wore the Zora Tunic and Link wore the Goron tunic. Both were about 12 sizes too large. They went to go look at the view from the diving platform and discuss how they would beat Jabu Jabu. The sun was setting. It was a rather romantic scene.  
"Hey, yuki?" asked Link.  
"Yeah?"  
"How would you like to go for a swim in the lake?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh, nuthin'. 'Cept this!" ane he pushed her into the lake and ran and hid in Death Mountain. "HAHAHAH!!"  
"I'LL GET YOU!!!" She ran in and dragged him out (she did not have a Goron Tunic, he was wearing it).  
"WHO DISTURBS MY SLEEP?!?!?!"cried Din.   
(A/N: Yuki/Ariyah knows what happened next. It isn't really part of THIS story, though. So to make a long story short, she cast a spell marrying Y.link and Yuki b/c she could not punish her any other way b/c she was immortal. Then Yuki eventually got a divorce, but that comes later in the story. So they are married not, and Yuki is furious.)  
"GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET U, DIN!" (A/N: she did: read her Random Insanity Fic by Ariyah-Chan)  
"Come on.... let's beat Jabu Jabu."  
"IS that ALL u can think of?!?!?!"  
"er... I kinda want to see that hot princess again."  
Yuki sweatdropped. "oi vey! Ur married, remember?"  
"Oh, so the spell IS legitimate now, eh?"  
"NO! LET'S GO!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariyah: DIE!!!! :: uses flamethrower::  
Me: ::yawns:: I have a heat-sheild strong enough for dragon fires. You're not gonna do much with that.   
Aldrea: I had a heck of a time finding Powdered Hen's Teeth!  
Ariyah: oi vey! U stole that from a book!"  
Aldrea: shhh don't tell!  
Ariyah: too late.   
Me: At least you reviewed the last chapter... even if it WAS a death threat.... HEY! ALL YOU OTHER READERS!!! REVIEW!!!!   
Ariyah: YAH, SEND IN YOUR DEATH THREATS!!!  
Me: ()._.   
Ariyah: Hey, what's that?  
Me: SPATULA OF DOOOOOM!!!!!! ::is holding spatula::  
Demonspawn(my little brother): great! now I can have a Grilled Cheese of Doom!  
Me: ()._.  
REVIEW!!! 


	5. Ruto, Zelda, and the Temple of Time Plus...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK ch 5  
  
NO FAIR USING UR YAMI ON ME!!!  
and he/she/it can NOT EVADE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!!!  
and I'll take THAT!!! ::steals glaive::  
Yuki: grrrrr...  
Yami Ariyah: ::pulls out a card:: BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!  
grrrrrrr......  
  
Narratior: and so the epic battle of the AIM begins. er, continues. On with the fic!  
  
  
They were in Jabu Jabu, and they found Ruto.  
"Carry me, one of you."  
"YUKI?"  
a small cat sat at Link's feet. "mew?"  
"grrr...."  
"CARRY ME OR I DON'T LEAVE!!"  
"NO!!! PUTA!!! U ARE A SELFISH, SPOILED BRAT!!!"  
Ruto gazed lovingly at him. "you DO care!"  
"NANI?!?!?"  
"Everyone knows that when a boy teases a girl, it means he LIKE likes her!" [never understood the logic of that on...-authoress]  
"NANI?!?!?"  
"oh, cut the crap and hand over the stone, b****. " the cat had turned back into Yuki again.  
"who, ME?!?!?"  
"yah, u."  
"ok." She handed it to Yuki, who began to exit. "you DO realize that we are now married, right?"  
"NANI?!?!?!"   
"It's the wedding ring of the Zoras!"  
"she's taken." mumbled Link.  
"So now she's a bigamist."  
"BAY-CHAN!!!!!!!"  
I had nothing to do with it. I swear! It was din and ruto!  
"I'M GONNA MURDER U!!!!"  
from inside the video game?  
"YES!!!!"  
ooh, I'm sooooo scared. Tengo muy miedo.  
"grrrrrrrr.................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They got to the castle with the moat. Zelda came rushing out, and threw the ocarina into the moat. This time, however, Yuki did NOT stand there and gape.   
"EVIL!!!!" [remember that I am Zelda-authoress]  
Yuki took off running after the horse. Being a neko demon, she caught up to the horse rather quickly.   
"'scuse me, ma'am." she said to Impa as her claws tore Zelda off the horse and proceeded to rip her apart.  
oooh, u in trooouuble now! Link's about to zip forward, yaknow...  
"NANI?!?!?!" She used a portable demon-door to zip to the temple of time, right as Link took the sword.  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Link... I am rauru, the sage of light."  
"na...nani? I'm 19!!!! ROCK ON!!!"  
"oh, hello Yuki."  
"SCHWEET!!!"  
  
What will happen? stay tuned!!!  
  
  
DO NOT KILL ME PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. 7 years later, forest temple plus: you...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK   
  
The continuing saga that marks my death. :-(. And Yuki has not updated HER fic in a while... hmm.... maybe she won't read this? Worth a shot...  
  
"Yes, Yuki, you are 19. Link, you are 17."  
"awwww..."  
"tough cookies. Link.. you need to..."  
"blah blah blah, give us the medallion."  
"fine. Here."   
****************************YUKI GAINED MEDALLION OF LIGHT****************  
"why does SHE get everything?" whined Link to Navi.  
"I DON'T KNOW. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A WHINER? WHY AM I SO ANNOYING? WHY IS THE SKY BLUE? WILL I EVER SAY ANYTHING USEFUL?"  
"NO" chourused the newlyweds. (yuki: HEY! Authoress: gomen. :-P yuki: grrrr)  
"Let's get going." said Yuki. They returned to the temple of Time, 7 years later. What they saw there astonished them.   
"s....shh....shh....SHIEK?!?!" yuki stammered  
"..................."  
"...................."  
"what? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I KILLED YOU!!"  
"no... i didn't exist uuntil 10 minutes ago, how could you have?"  
"you killed Zelda." reminded Link.  
"SHIEK IS ZELDA!!!"  
"He he's not. Look at him! Sheik is a BOY! Zelda is a GIRL! Furthermore, Sheik is a SHEKIAH. Zelda is a PRINCESS."  
"She is weak. I am strong. The protocal is obvious." (if that sounds familier, see the authoress's note. -authoress)  
"ummmm.... riiiiiiiiight.... whatever."  
"And in any case, I am going to teach Link some songs."  
"umm.... I have a handy-dandy cheat sheet here.... i know them all.... first is the forst temple."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE FOREST TEMPLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have an idea... Yuki, stand here, against this wall. Press against it, hard, until I say stop. "  
"umm..........ok.........."  
"NOW!" yelled Shiek. Before Yuki could react, the world went topsy-turvy and Yuki, er, "burrowed" through the wall.   
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"It's really a thin wall... a few more times and we'll be at the boss!"  
"My head feels like it went through a wall!!!"  
"umm... duh, it did!"  
"DIE, SHEIK!!!"  
Meanwhile, Link stood nearby quietly. Suddenly, he left the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A FEW MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Link returned to find Yuki and Sheik still engaged in a catfight. He quietly went over and placed the Forest Medallion in Yuki's backpack.  
************************YUKI GAINED FOREST MEDALLION!****************  
"What the..... link! This temple is supposed to take longer than THAT, and you didn't clip!"  
"I struck a deal with the Poes."  
"Where are they now?"  
"I... er....... drank them."  
"You DRANK a POE?!?!?"  
"4, actually... they're quite tasty!"  
Yuki and Sheik sweatdropped.   
"well, let's go!"  
  
too short? 2 bad! 


	7. The Chrismas Special! Plus: CHISATO

YLYL X-MAS SPECIAL  
  
  
gomen this is late, buuut... I just thought of it. Just now. Just this second. Now 2 seconds ago. Ok, this is pointless. On with the fic!  
  
12 DAYS OF LOVING YOUNG LINK!!!  
  
  
Yuki and Link were wandring about, lost, as usual, when  
(Yuki: WE WERE NOT LOST!!!!!!)  
They were found, and saved, by the wonderful all-powerful authoress!  
(Yuki: HEY!!! this is going a bit too far!!)  
ok, fine. They were on the way to the next temple. Satisfied?  
(Yuki: yes. Thank you.)  
  
So, anyways, all of the suddan, a magical voice from above said "Let's sing the 12 days of Hyrule!! Just make something up.... this should be fun! Link, you start." Link, after having the carol explained to him to by Yuki, began. Below is the transcript of the songs, with comments.  
(a/n: ::anything in double colons like this is an action. Except this one bit, since you can't really do this.:: )  
  
Link: on the first day of Zelda, my console... what's a console?  
Me: never you mind.   
Link: my console gave to me, umm... a master sword that's pretty!  
sheik: on the second day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 2 shekiah  
Me: I thought Impa was the last Shekiah....  
Sheik: that counts me.  
Me: but you're... oh. umm. Who cares.  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty.  
Yuki: on the 3rd day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty!  
Me: I would have gone for 3 goddesses... or 3 triforce peices...  
Link: There are 3 triforce peices?  
Me: ()-.-  
Kapora GAbora (that's the owl)(kg): on the 4th day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stone  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty.  
Cucco lady from Kakario (clfk): on the 5th day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 5 mad cuccus!!!!  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: runs very, very fast and far.::  
Me: DIN!!!  
Din: ::brings him back.:: you're not done yet!  
Me: on with the song!  
KG: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stone  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: Andamasterswordthat'spretty lemmego!  
Din: never! ::cackles evilly::  
Rauru: on the 6th day of Zelda, my sandwich, er, console gave to me, 6 sage medallions  
CLFK: 5 MAD CUCCUS!!!!!!!!  
Kg: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: :: sulkily:: and a master sword that's pretty.  
Zelda: on the 7th day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 7 sagesincludingzelda  
Me: ZELDA IS NOT A SAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT A SAGE!!!!!!!  
Zelda: of course I am.  
Me: prove it. What are you the sage of?  
Zelda: umm... wisdom?  
Me: that's not a sage, that's a triforce peice.  
Rauru: she has a point. Zelda, you're not a sage.  
Zelda: waaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!! iwannabeasage!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: ()-.-  
Princess: I wanna be a powerpuff girl!   
Me: oops, wrong princess. ::banishes Princess from PPG:: On with the song!  
Rauru: 6 sage medallions  
CLFK: 5 MAD CUCCUS!  
kg: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty.  
Me: on the 8th day of Zelda, Majora gave to me, 8 fairy peices  
Link: I get to cut Navi into pieces?!?! Schweet!!! And who's Majora?  
Me: umm.... 2nd game.  
Yuki: You should know this, since it happened during the 7 years you were asleep... but you havn't done it yet... so it already happened but you havn't done it yet.  
Link: @.@   
Me: on with the song!  
Zelda: 7 sagesincludingme  
Rauru: 6 sage medallions  
CLFK: 5 MAD CUCCUS!  
kg: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty.  
Volvagia: on the 9th day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 9 boss battles  
Link: he can talk?  
Me: ::counting fast:: umm.... i think he's right... counting Ganon..  
Link: He can talk?  
Volvagia: yes. On with the song!  
Me: hey that's my line! @.@ 8 fairy peices  
Zelda: 7 sagesincludingme  
Rauru: 6 sage medallions  
CLFK: 5 MAD CUCCUS!  
kg: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty.  
Navi: on the 10th day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 10 heylooklistens  
Me: WHO INVITED HER!?!?!?!? @.@ I BANISH THEE!  
Din: you can't. She's in the song now. We need her.  
Me: rats. on with the song!  
Volvagia: 9 boss battles  
Me: 8 fairy pieces  
Zelda: 7 sagesincludingme  
Rauru: 6 sage medallions  
CLFK: 5 MAD CUCCUS!  
kg: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a master sword that's pretty  
Din: on the 11th day of Zelda, my console gave to me, 11 goddessessagesandsurvivingtriforcebearers  
Me: wait... lemmie count... Din, Naryu, Farorea, Impa, Darunia, Rauru, Naburoo, Saria, Ruto, Zelda, Link... Ganon makes 12.  
Din: I said SURVIVING. Ganon died.  
Zelda: he didn't die. He was sealed away.  
Din: DIE!!!! ::shoots flames at Zelda:: now there's 11. any other corrections?  
Everyone else: no, nope, no way, you're the boss.  
Me: on with the song!  
Navi: 10 heylooklistens  
Volvagia: 9 boss battles  
Me: 8 fairy pieces  
Zelda: 7 sagesincludingme  
Rauru: 6 sage medallions  
CLFK: 5 MAD CUCCUS!  
kg: 4 emptey bottles  
Yuki: 3 spiritual stones  
Sheik: 2 shekiah  
Link: and a wife that's named YUKI!!!  
Yuki: ::twitches:: what...did...you...say!?  
Link: umm.... a pretty master sword?  
Yuki: I thought so...  
Me: ::dissapears::   
Yuki: where'd she go?   
Din: she incarnated as her Authoress form.  
Yuki: uh-oh.... @.@  
MVFA (mysterious voice from above): On the 12 day of Zelda, my console gave to me: THE QUEEN OF PERKEYNESS!!!  
Me: ::appears, doing a cute pose::  
Yuki and Link: ::are stunned::  
Yuki: that's not an "ok" sign... that's deer's ears... (a/n: for all you non YMCA-camp-vetrens, Deer's ears is when you put your middle and ring fingers to your thumb and stick your pinkie and pointer fingers up.)  
Me: FEAR PERKYNESS!!! ::continues with pose::  
Yuki: and that leg thing is usually done while making a cute face...  
Link: she's scaring me... That smile is scaring me...  
Yuki: She's not the authoress!! She's... ::pulls away a mask:: CHISATO! SHIMNA QUEEN OF PERKYNESS!! RUN!!! ::runs, dragging Link behind her.::  
Link: shi-wah? Chi-who?  
Yuki: ::while running:: Shinma are from Vampire Princess Miyu, and they're real evil, kinda like Re-deads, only not, and they are mostly birds, and Chisato was Miyu's best friend, only she turned out to be a shinma, and she killed Miyu, but Miyu came back to life. And she's extremely perky. And once her friend was at her house in the middle of the night rambling on about strange men and flames and Miyu, and Chisato said...  
Chisato: ::clasps hands under chin and tilts head and closes eyes and smiles evilly:: You want some tea?  
All but Chisato: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ::run very, very far.::  
  
  
review!!! Prospero ano y felizidad!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok, feel free not to read this part, it's kinda not relevent.  
  
THIS DID NOT HAPPEN (but I kinda wish it did, 'cept the last part)  
a badfic by Queen of Blades.  
  
I was typing this fanfic chapter up, and all of the suddan, i heard someone behind me.  
MVFBM (mysterious voice from behind me): If you ever try and escape your destiny, it will be me who terminates your life.  
Me: ::without turning around:: Yuki, stop with the bad Larva impersonations.  
MVFBM: Who's Yuki?  
Me: ::turns around and sees Larva(what a hunk!) stading above me with a scythe:: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Then, suddanly, I was saved by the hottest dude in all of the LoTR movies. Also known as:  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
ARAGORN!!!!!! (what, you thought I meant the bishonen elf? Baka!) He lept in and blocked with his sword. It was a hunk-city! But then he fell off a cliff. I thought about saving him, then decided to go back to plottin Arwen's untimly and gruesome demise. Then, Larva raised his scythe again, and who should save me, but...   
  
Adult Link! (what dreamy eyes!) I passed out from the extreme cuteness levels in my room. Then i woke up. I had fallen asleep at my keybored and dreamed the whole thing! I sighed and said "I should have known that the 3 hottest ficitonal characters wouldn't stand behind me." I thought about what I had said and had the creepy feeling that I was being watched...  
"There's 3 hot fictional guys behind me, arn't there?" I turned around and saw...  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
  
...  
Ganondork (er, dorf), Kotoke, and Gollum behind me! @.@ I shreiked, and Gollum took a step forward.  
Gollum: oh, come on, you know I was in the top 5 results of that LoTR true love test you took! Gollum!  
Then I died from the extreme non-cuteness levels in my room. 


	8. A cat demon in a water temple? Plus: the...

YLYL (YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK)   
  
O.O O.O O.O she said she felt no need to kill me after that last chappie! And I just finished re-reading the MST chapters at MST theater, so I feel like writing another chapter! Oh, and for those of you who are curious, I will disclose the full (well, short version) socoop behind the marrige of Yuki and Y. Link...   
Interesting note: he's now OLDER link... are they still married? hmm.....  
  
  
So, after they finished running in terror from the Queen of Perkeyness... they decided to hit the Water Temple. Actually, Sheik (who may or may not be Zelda) and Link decided. Yuki... wasn't all that happy.  
"PUT ME DOWN!!! hssssss! Drop me! I am NOT going back there!!!" she cried, hissing. Sheik and Link payed no heed, just were careful to avoid her terrible claws. Then Sheik "found" a nail clipper (ok, ok, i lent him some authoress powers) and Yuki's claws... posed less of a threat. but they had to threaten her with pink nail polish before she agreed to go to the Zora Domain. That didn't stop her from sulking, though.  
"Come on, Yuki, arn't you glad to see that fishgirl again?" he cajoled.  
"No." came the answer, sulkily.  
"Why? Isn't it a happy marrige?"  
"Happy.... feh! WE ARE NOT MARRIED." Silence answered her. "And I hate her guts."  
"aw, come on now, just go out to dinner or something, talk it over."  
"yeah, at a sushi place!"  
"Su-shi?"  
"Raw fish, in a rice and seaweed roll thing."  
"ew! fish! gross!"  
"She might actually like that... the Zoras like raw fish" Sheik chimed in.   
"HEY! LISTEN!" said guess-who?  
"just ignore her, maybe she'll dissapear." said Link.  
"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
"..."  
"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
"..."  
"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
"I have a better idea... if I may, Link?" said Shiek.  
"Sure, go ahead, whatever." replied Link.  
Sheik used his newfound authoress-incarnate powers and snapped his fingers.  
"PIKA!!!!"   
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Navi, flying far, far away from the small, annying, yellow electric rat.  
"Pika-pi!" Pikachu smiled. Link looked daggers at Sheik.  
"great, so NOW I have a...a... what IS this thing?"  
"Pikacu. An electric rat pokemon. It has powerful electric attacks, and can only say it's name. It is possibly the most annoying thing ever created." replied Shiek. "and it was SUPPOSED to chase Navi!"  
"Well it didn't! Die, rat!" Link kicked it. He recived a pretty good shock in response, and the Pikachu went to hide behind Yuki instead. Yuki did not fail to see the irony.  
"It's almost like I'm Misty, and he's Ash, and he's Brock! Only I hate water, Link hates Pokemon, and Sheik is... is... umm... not girl-crazy, for one, and his eyes are open..." Yuki said, thinking.  
"NANI?!" asked Link. (a/n: did I ever mention that "nani" is japanese for "what"? oops... -embarrassed author)  
"erm.... oh, never mind. Temple time?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside the temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PIKA-PI-CHU!"   
"SHUT THAT THING UP!!!"  
"I CAN'T!!"  
"PIKA!"  
"this thing is beginning to get on my nerves... hey, what happens if I press (C^) now?" wondered Link. He tried it.  
"Piiiiiii-KA!" Pikachu let out a shock directly into the water, thus frying all the baddies that were in it, since water conducts electricity. Luckily, our heros (did I just use that phrase? gack! @.@) were standing on land at the time, so....  
Once the shock died down, they easily went through the temple, gathering keys, while Yuki tried to stay dry. In the water temple. However, Miror Link was not in water, so he was not fried. And, unfortunatly, he was not alone. Sheik had dissapeared halfway through the temple, but there was also a Miror Yuki. And a Miror Pikachu.  
"PIKA!"  
"CHU!"  
"this is gonna get annoying fa... HEY! Watch it, fake-me!" growled Yuki, as Miror Yuki took a swipe at her. She pounced the fake one, and they wrestled as Link fought Miror Link. Unfortunatly, since they went in the wrong temple order and skipped the Fire temple, Link did NOT have his Megaton Hammer. This could get interesting...  
Meanwhile, Yuki was having some trouble.... seeing as how her claws had been trimmed and Miror Yuki had chosen to imitate her full claws. And Pikachu... well, he was Pikachu, leave it at that. If you've ever seen the episode of Pokemon "Ditto's house of mystery", you understand the delemmia. If not, tough. Suffer. Burn! Fire! Burn! Kill! Kill!  
(erm... sorry, my minion Demona got the keyboard... she's quite evil. ignore her...)  
Um... where was I... oh yes. the fight. So, Yuki finally collapsed against the wall, panting, and Link soon joined her. The other two circled warily, and Pikachu.... was pikachu.  
"Link..." Yuki panted. "We can't beat them..."  
"Wait! I can beat yours and you can beat mine!"  
"What about the rat?"  
"Hes... a rat. Ignore him."  
"Alright. On 3, rush em. 1.. 2...3!"  
They rushed from the wall, Link with sword in hand, Yuki with... her teeth bared? Link soon made short work of Miror Yuki, and he lent Yuki his sword to deal with Mirror Link. And as for Pikachu... i THINK the good one won... they kinda dissapeared and only one came back, drooling blood. It was really disturbing.   
AAANyways... so they got to the boss and Morpha was dead becaise of the shock and so they beat the temple. Then Ruto appeared.  
"Yuki... I'm sorry, but I have to break our wedding. Please, don't be too crushed. I've found somebody else..."  
"CRUSHED?!?!?!?! I was going to CRUSH you if you didn't! Say.. who'd you find?" demanded Yuki.  
"none of your buisness." replied Ruto smugly.  
"fine. We outtie. Give us the medallion."  
"Ooh... so you want my medallion now?"  
"er.. he does!" Yuki pointed at Link, who glared back at her.  
"only kidding. Here, take it."  
*******************LINK GAINED WATER MEDALLION!**************************  
"for once." link grumbled. Then the two lovebirds (yuki: watch it!) left the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
review! End of ChappiE! Below is the story of the marridge...  
  
  
  
  
  
So, after Young Link pushed Yuki into Lake Hylia, he ran across the plains to Death Mountain, where he hid. Remember that he was wearing the super-too-big goron tunic, and Yuki was not. So, she had to pull him out. His yelling awakened the Fire Goddess, Din, who tends to be quite evil. And now she was cranky. She had been enjoying her nap. So, she made this big pretty speech about no mortal disturbing her speech. Yuki said she wasn't mortal, so Din cast a spell to make her so. Then she cast a spell to make every step feel like pins and needles. Nothing happened. Yukiboasted that "she can't touch me". So din cast a marridge spell, thus marrying Y. Link and Yuki. Yuki got REALLY mad... and i couldn't let the oppertunity go to waste, now, could I? ::smirks:: so yah, they're married. 


	9. Fire Temple! Pichan! Jamba Juice! Upped ...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK  
  
:: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSS!!!:: I can't write another chapter if you're strangling me   
Yuki: then let ME write it! =)  
QOB: aight  
Yuki: ::starts typing::  
Qob: since she needs both hands to type... YOINK! ::Steals Laptop back::  
Yuki: HEY! yoink!  
....  
Two hours later  
QOB: ALRIGHT! we'll BOTH write it! Sheesh!  
Yuki: ^_^ =)  
  
They were lost in the Lost Woods, yet again. Yuki was getting a little.... frusturated.  
"DAMN WOODS!!!!! I KNOW I've seen this tree before!" she snarles, her demonic side coming out. Link edged away from her a little. Sheik simply sighed, consuling his compass.   
"moss grows on the north side of trees..." it mumbled, glaring at a tree that seemed to have moss growing on all sides. Just then, Pikachu popped out of Link's hat. Sheik smiled; he... she... IT was growing rather fond of the little critter. Link, however, screamed and RAN! Yuki and Sheik sat on some rocks to wait.  
"3...2...1.."  
"DAMN WOODS!!" Link cried, racing back in from a completely different direction as the one he had left in. Pikachu just sighed, trying to cheer him up. He thought up a song to sing.  
"Pi, pika pikachu, pika pi..." (from the pokemon movie) But it had origonally been a duet- he could not imitate the charmander's part. He tried again, wanting to please his new master. "Pi pika pikachu, pika pi... chu!" no, that wasn't it... it tried harder. "Pi, pika pikachu, pika pi, Chan!" Somehow, through some freak accident, it managed to cry "pi-chan!"Then, it's eyes widened in shock, and with good reason, too. For there, before it, stood.. a small piglet, with a yellow bandanna wih black spots on it. It squealed, and Pikachu ran for dear life! Pi-chan, for that was who it was, squealed, and Link did a victory dance.  
"HOLY SH**!!!! RYOGA! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!!!!!!!" Yuki cried right into the piglet's ear as she picked it up.  
"buKEEE!!!!!!! x_X"  
"um.........................oops? well, guess we better take 'im with us"  
"OMG! It's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sheik grabbed the unconcious piglet from Yuki."Can we keep it? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"  
"okay..........that's just freaky. Sheik, are you okay?" Link had started backing away at Sheik's little "outburst". "Could you, um, never talk like that again? It's scary...."  
"Whatever are you talking about Link darling?"  
"O_O okay.....backing away from the crazy sheikiah..............."  
"I TOLD you Sheik was Zelda!!!!!!!!!!! but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE ZELDA!" Yuki lunged at Sheik, claws unsheathed.Sheik "eep!"ed and started running away with Yuki giving chase.Link just sweatdropped and sat down to wait.  
"5........4...........3...........2.............1..........."  
"DAMN WOODS!!!!!!!!!!!!I LOST HER!GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _"  
"Yuki, this the lost woods, chances are She-er-Zelda,"he changed the name at uki's glare"will come running through one of those portals."  
"Right...............I knew that.................."  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you did.............."  
"Link?"  
"Yes Yuki?"  
"Shaddup."  
"Yes Yuki........."  
Just then, Sheik came back, looing VERY vexed. "YUKI! TAKE THIS... THING... AWAY FROM ME!!"  
They both stared. Pi-chan was snuggling Sheik's chest. Since nobody knew for sure if there was anything THERE to snuggle... they decided to remove the piglet. Yuki picked pi-chan off of "Sheik"'s chest and stuffed him in her backpack.  
"Ryoga, when i get out this fanfic and take you back to Ranma-verse, you are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dead!"To prove her point, Yuki took out one of her katana's and started sharpening it. Using comentary for the piglet to hear.(A/N: for those of you who are not familiar with Ranma 1/2. "P-chan" is a little piglet who is in actuality a 16-yr-old guy named Ryoga who was cursed to become a piglet whenever splashed with cold water. he's also happens to have the worlds WORST sense of direction.)  
Two hours later...  
  
"DAMN YOU FAIRY!!!! YOU SAID GO LEFT!!!"   
They were back in Kokori Village, after the woods had spit them out. AGAIN. Sheik was getting rather vexed.  
"you know, I'm not really even supposed to BE helping you out! I'm supposed to pop up from time to time and play songs!" he...she...IT exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm supposed to be at HOME playing on the N64!!!" cried Yuki. Puzzled stares."Nevermind. But anyways..........you WILL be helping us 'sheik' riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" this said while holding a(newly sharpened! ^_^)katana to "sheik"'s neck.  
"Why... er, yes, of course... heh heh heh..." it replied.  
"gooooood."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
"All together now! This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends!"  
  
... you get the idea  
"One fine day in the middle of the night!" Yuki was still going strong.  
"one fine day in the middle of the night." MUUUUCH less enthusiasm from Link. Sheik wasn't even bothering at this point. Suddenly, it stopped.  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! FINE!!! I GIVE!!!!! I SURRENDER!!!" it screamed. Both Yuki and Link looked at Sheik with puzzled expressions. Sheik pulled out her... his... it's harp.  
"Fine! Here's the Bolero of Fire." Link grabbed his Ocarina, and Yuki took out... a Nintendo 64 game controller? Whatever... it works.   
"down A down A right down right down."   
**************************** Link has learned the Bolero of Fire!********************************  
"Hey! What about me!"  
**************************** Yuki has learned the Bolero of Fire!********************************  
"Thanks."  
**************************** No Problem! ********************************************************  
"Ok, THAT'S just weird!"  
*** "no, don't even START!"  
** Fine. **  
Link and Sheik watched wide-eyed at quite possibly the strangest conversation they'd seen to date. Then, all three travellers played the song.  
  
"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTOHTOHOTHOTHOT!!!!" cried Sheik, wearing Shekiah clothing. Link just calmly walked across in the fire tunic, while Yuki smuggly walked aross the ceiling(A/N: hey, those claws gotta be good for SOMETHING!)  
"so.... I can leave now?" Sheik asked timidly.  
"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL! COME ON!"  
Link was staring at the bridge. "What?" he asked, wondering what to do. He noticed Pi-chan and tried hitting C^.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" cried Shiek.  
"IT'S A GUY!!!!!!!" they screamed together. That it was. Apperently, hitting C^ is the same as throwing hot water on him.   
"HERE! CLOTHES! PUT EM ON!" cried Yuki throwing them at Ryoga while holding her eyes" I think I've been mentally scarred for LIFE!"  
After Ryoga was clothed, Link still didn't trust him enough to hear his advice on how to get across the bridge. After a bit, Ryoga gave up.  
"HERE! fine, then!" He did some random authoress-granted magic and made the door to a hidden Jamba Juice open up. They went inside.  
*************************** The Trio Gained Jamba Juice! *****************************************  
Link stared at it doubiously. "um.... what's it do?" Then he looked at his C^ button. "Aw HELL no!" Ryoga was gone. Jamba Juice was his new option.   
"hmm.... maybe we drink it?" Yuki gave it a shot. "woooaahh... the colors... what kinda boost IS this?"  
"LSD boost." it replied, smugly.  
"Sweet!" She tossed it to Link, who drank some.   
"woooooaaaah....."   
  
MUCH LATER  
"Aight, time to beat that boss!" cried an extremely perky Sheik. Seems the LSD didn't react quite the same with her authoress incarnate powers..... @.@  
They went out the other exit, Yuki and Link needing to be guided by Sheik as they were REALLY out of it, and they found themselves in the Boss Battle.   
  
------------------------------ Fire Lizard Volvagia ------------------------------------------------  
"Taste the rainbow, man!" cried Link.   
"Here, you try it, man!" cried Yuki, tossing the jamba juice to Volvagia. It landed in his throat as he roared, and he shut his mouth, tasting it experimentally.   
"hmm.... mmmm... the colors! THE COLORS!!!!" cried Volvagia, before tearing through the Jamba Juice, eating their entire supply, and ODing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki cried"OUR JAMBA JUICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yuki started crying.  
"Sheik?"  
"Yes Link?"  
"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!"  
"I know!" cried Yuki  
"WHAT?" asked the other two together  
"NEVER MENTION THIS EVER AGAIN!!!! ITAIII!!!" She has a HUGE headache, as the drug wore off, and she had stopped crying in favor of screaming.(A/N: now remember kids, don't do drugs! Other Authoress: Was that REALLY needed? [I can't spell nessicary] )  
  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
This chapter co-written by Yuki and QOB. Thanx Yuks! 


	10. Redeads! Hundreds of cuccos! Plus: sheik...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK  
  
alright... torture time! Yuki's at school, so I think I'm safe now. ^^   
Viper66: Yuki is very scary. run in fear if she is near....  
  
So, after the trio recovered from their boostified Jamba experience, they found themselves in Hyrul Market. With the re-deads.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki began screaming like alittle girl. A re-dead saw her, and she froze in place. "can't....move...."  
Sheik calmly played the sun's song and the re-dead died. Yuki growled. "I coulda' done THAT myself!" Sheik just looked smug.  
"hey, guys? Why ARE we beating all these temples, anyway?" Link asked.   
"Why, to unseal the seven sages so we can defeat ganondorf." Yuki replied.  
"Actually..."  
The other two stared at Sheik.  
"You see, since Zelda died... Ganon cut his security budget, since there was nobody to keep in..."  
"What are you trying to say?" demanded Yuki.  
"Well... we actually don't need the sages... just the longshot." Shiek concluded.  
"Why...didn't...you...say...so..BEFORE?!?!" growled Yuki.  
"um...ok..." said Link  
Shiek decided now was a good time to do his...her...it's little deku nut trick. Yuki snarled at the emptey space where Sheik had been and tore apart a few re-dead to get it out of her system. Link snuck off.  
************** a few hours later**********  
"I have the longshot." Link declared.   
"Good!" Yuki said. There were remains of re-deads and blood scattered all over Hyrule Market, as well as the remains of a few of those annoying yappy dogs. Yuki was, at the moment, tearing apart a cucco.  
"I wouldn't do that, Yuki..." Link warned.  
"WHY NOT?" growled Yuki.  
"cucco! cucco! cucco!" said the cucco, leaping out of Yuki's hands and crowing. It's cries were instantaly answered by a whole mess of cuccos.  
"RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" The two ran. Unfortunatly, I had made some.. ahem... changes to the game. Importatly, I had upped the intellegance of the cuccos... so they chased Yuki even after she left town.   
After they had run across the field quite a ways, Yuki thought she saw a way out. "Lon-lon ranch!"  
They ran into the ranch, only to be hunted by even MORE insane cuccos. Yuki saw the horses, though. "Come on! Grab a horse!"  
unfortunatly, the horses were scared of the chickens. All but one... Sheik suddnaly appearedn and quickly taught Link Eponia's song. Why didn't he get picked apart by cuccos, you ask? Simple: time stops while you learn ocarina songs. Yuki just chased down a random horse and lept on. Link rode Eponia.  
"You'll never leave this ranch!" scolded Indigo.  
"OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!" screamed Yuki. While Link and Eponia made a graceful leap over the outer wall, Yuki simply lept over Indigo. he started to chase after her, but the cuccos slowed him down... to say the least.  
"I *pant* think *pant* we *pant* escaped *pant*" panted Yuki.  
"I *pant* hope *pant* so *pant*" panted Link.  
"CUCCO!!!" The pair turned around, slowly, stunned, to see one wall of Lon Lon ranch suddanly... burst would be the best word, and hundreds upon hundreds of cuccos (they got reinforcements from Kakariko) swarm out angrily.  
"Aw hell no!" cried Yuki, spurring her horse into a gallop.   
"Where to?" cried Link, over the noise the cuccos were making.  
"Anywhere but here!"  
They rode in panicked silence for a bit, before finding themselves at Hyrule Market. They rode through it (horses should be allowed, dammit!) and through to the Castle itself. There, they had the horses jump the gap. Unfortuatly, the gap was too large, so they used their longshots and lept off the beasts. The chikens stopped dead at the gap, then tried to cross, falling into the abyss. Link stared at the gap.  
"poor eponia..."  
"Snap out of it! Look, all you have to do is play the song and she'll be back."  
"really?" Link asked.  
"er... don't try it now. We have a princess to save!"  
"um, Yuki? No we don't.. you killed her 7 years ago."  
"Oh. then, we have a kingdom to save!"  
"suuuree..."  
"let's go!"  
"um... Yuki?" Link pointed to the C^ button.  
"Aw hell no!"  
C^: A cucco.   
"Don't press it!" Yuki pleaded.  
  
will Link ever press C^ again? Will they save Prin... er, the kingdom? Will we ever find out what Shiek really is? Stay tuned! And press Review! And send me good review, while you're at it! 


	11. Ganon's castle! The final battle! Plus:...

YUKI LOVES YOUNG LINK  
  
heh... quick! before she reads te last chapter! Let's do a lemon!  
  
Just kidding!  
  
They were in front of Ganon's castle. They walked in. They saw a large, emptey parlor. There was a small blue cabinet with a lever: "pull for information."  
"um...." said Yuki  
"Look!" Link went over and pulled the lever. A ticking was heard, and it increased in speed.  
"IT'S A BOMB!!" Yuki ducked, her hands over her head like they tell you to do in earthquake drills, cowering. After death mountain, she was a tad timid about bombs...  
The cabinet doors opened, to reveal:  
12 cute wooden Kokori dolls, playing trumpets. They began to sing a cute little song:  
doo-doo doo-doo doo doo!  
"Welcome to Ganon's evilness domain  
Here we have some things from which please refrain:  
cuteness, love, perkyness, saying how-do-you-do  
Is this evil enough for you?  
Leave light arrows in the truck,  
and get ready to... fight!  
The castle is, the castle is,   
the castle is evil, alright?"  
(a/n- what? I can't write cutsey songs. THink Shrek.)  
Yuki stared. And stared. "um..."  
"Let's do that again!" cried Link, pulling the lever once more.  
doo-doo doo-doo doo doo!  
"Welcome to Ganon's evilness domain  
Here we have some things, from which please refrain  
You will never escape, at least not alive  
thank you for test-driving my trap!"  
The floor suddanly dropped out from underneath them, and they fell down into a dark hallway. "DAMN YOU!" cried Yuki. "I _TOLD_ YOU NOT TO PULL IT!"  
"no you didn't." said Link.  
"DIEEEE!"  
************* You can't kill him, Yuki **********************  
"AND WHY NOT???" screeched the cat demon.  
************* I'll get a game over. What happens to you if I get a game over?******************  
"oh..." said Yuki, in quite a different tone. They walked on through the hallway, coming out in a courtyard. They walked forwards a ways, and a force field was thrown up. Unfortunatly, they happened to be standing on it. The weapons ended up on one side, and the disgruntled duo ended up on the other. Along with the cucco. (did you forget who their new fairy was? -authoress)  
"ai yi yi. Sorry I'm late... wait a minute! I'm not late! YOU'RE early!" cried a sinister (and not familier at all) voice. A young man, green-skinned with red hair and a large nose, stepped into the ring wearing a nice buisness suit. Yuki stared. "What? My armor's at the cleaners; I wasn't expecting you for another week at least."  
"Wait... you EXPECTED us?" cried Yuki, astonished.  
"Of course!" the man peers at them closer. "Wait a minute.. you're not the Martha Stewart Fan Club! Who the hell are you?" he asks, shocked.  
Yuki and Link look at each other, then Yuki strikes a pose. "To protect Hyrule from devistation!"  
"To untie all peoples withen our nation!"  
"To ... untie?"  
"The authoress can't spell." (A/n- Bad Spellers Untie!)  
"To protect the goodness of Truth and Love"  
"To give praise and thanks to Din above"  
"DIN?!?!"  
Link simply smirks.  
"Yuki!"  
"Link!"  
"Team Yuki bla-"  
"TEAM YUKI?!?! What am I, chopped Poe?"  
"yes."  
"AM NOT! Team Link, blas-"  
"HEY! I'm the star of this show, buster!"  
"Fine, fine. Team Zelda blast off at the speed-"  
"Team ZELDA?!!?!"  
"Team sheik?"  
"WHAT?!?!??!"  
"Team Poe?"  
"Team Gossip Stone!"  
"What does THAT have to do with anything?"  
Yuki claws a handy gossip stone. it blasts off.  
"Ah." says Link.  
"Team gossip stone blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Cucco!" cries the Cucco. Yuki and Link sweatdrop.  
"zzzzzzzzzzzz" says Ganon.  
"Waaiiit just a darn minute! When did you come up with THAT?" cries a MVFA (mysterious voice from above- authoress)  
Yuki smirks. "I got bored waiting for the last chapter."  
The MVFA sweatdrops. how? Don't ask.   
"zzzzzzzzzzzzz" says Ganon, fast asleep.  
"WAKE UP!" cries Yuki.  
"zzzzzzzzzzz"  
"HEY! EVILNESS MAN! UP!"  
"zzzzzzzzzzzz"  
~~~~~~~~~~~ a few hours later ~~~~~~~~~~  
"wake... UP!!!"  
"zzzzzzzzzzzz"  
"Alright! I give up!"  
"Hang on! Help is on the way! I brought Viper66!" cries the MVFA  
"VIPER66?? lemmie at him, lemmie at him!" cries Yuki.  
"He's in the real world. So you can't hurt him. Aaaanyway..."   
/\/\/\/\/\ meanwhile, in the real world, /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"heh... alright, I told them. Here's the controller."  
******************* VIPER66 GAINED N64 CONTROLLER! ***************************  
Viper mearly smirks. His finger reaches down, as if in slow motion. Closer, closer... towards the C buttons... veering up a bit.. towards C^..  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cries Yuki, but it's too late.  
C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^C^!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"CUUCCO!!!!"   
"Cuuco! cucco! cucco! cucco!"   
Hundreds of Cuccos flew into the areana. GAnon woke with a start. "MArtha?"   
Some time later, Yuki managed to visit his grave.  
  
R.I.P  
Ganondorf The Evil One  
"Martha?"  
you think the story's over? WRONG! Remember what happens after you beat the game? NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! WOOT!!!!  
  
And then: Yuki Wears Masks!  
And then: Yuki Wakes the Wind  
And possibly: Yuki of Seasons, and Yuki of Ages!  
And maybe even: Yuki's awakening!  
Or maybe even: Legand of Yuki!  
Who knows! Maybe I'll even do Super Smash Yuki Melee!  
And what will Viper66 do with the controller?  
so REVIEW! 


End file.
